Too Late
by popculturerebel
Summary: It's too late now, he's off with someone better than me.


"**Too Late"**

_What I've done in the past cannot be changed. It was because of what I did, we can never be together again. I can complain all I want. I can cry all I want, but that's not gonna change anything, not anymore_

***FLASHBACK***

On a cloudy day at a park, Trent is just sitting on a bench, playing his guitar when Gwen, who's just having a walk, saw him.

"Trent?"

"Gwen? Hi! how you doing?"

"I'm fine. Long time no see, by the way. Mind if we chat?"

"Sure, sit down"

"How's it going?"

"Doing fine, just doing my usual stuff How about you?"

"Well, you know, drawing & sketching just to express my thoughts"

"Oh, that's nice"

"Yeah, thanks. Hey, I wanna tell you something"

"Sure, go ahead"

"About what happened back at TDA in that Western challenge which involved both of us"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, its that, let's put it all behind us & start over again. What do you say?" she gave him a smile.

He was just speechless after what she said. He just stared at her, then later on the ground.

"Gwen, I wanna tell you something"

"What is it?" she's still smiling

"I'm glad we're talking to each other now. I'm happy we're still friends, but I already found someone"

Her smile faded. "What? You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not." She got furious. "What do you mean you already found someone?"

"I'm already in a relationship with someone" his voice still calm. "I've been watching you Gwen. You we're hanging out with Duncan. Prior to that, you made out with him"

"What? No, it's not like that!"

"Don't lie to me, Gwen. I witnessed everything with my own eyes"

"Trent listen, what happened back at TDA & at TDWT, they're all a huge misunderstanding"

"Pff, yeah right. You made out with him twice"

"No, Trent. I still have feelings for you!" she tried holding his hand, but he shrugged her grasp off.

"I'm sorry Gwen, there's no turning back now" he stood up, about to leave her.

"Trent, wait!" she followed him. "Please, hear me out!"

He continued to ignore her cries. His face is almost emotionless. She finally caught up to him, grasping his hand, causing him to stop on his tracks. "Trent, I know our relationship have its ups & downs & for that I'm truly sorry. Please, give me another chance!" she begged. Tears start to form in her eyes.

"Gwen" he turned around "I forgive you for all the wrongs you've done, but this isn't one of them. Like it or not, you have to accept the fact I'm in a relationship with someone else"

Her tears already ruined her eyeliner "Trent.."

"Her name is Vivian. She's the exact opposite of you. I met her online on Facebook. We both have the same interest in music. She has a graceful personality in contrast with your dark one"

"THAT'S ALL A LIE!" She's already crying when she heard those words.

"Face it, it'll never work out between us ever again" he shrugged off her grasp once more & continued his pace, leaving her behind.

"Trent! TRENT! Come back please! COME BACK!" already on bended knees, she can't stop crying.

***END***

_Every place I go, it reminds me of him. All those moments, all those happy times, they're all been all laid to rest._

The sounds of an SUV are heard outside her house. She peeked through her window to see who it is. It was a wrong move.

He saw him, in his usual outfit, stepping out of the driver's seat. On the front passenger seat, outcomes Vivian. Her beautiful red hair covers half of her face; her skin is similar to Ivory, shiny & beautiful. And her outfit, a purple tank top & skinny jeans combined with sandals made her the ideal girlfriend for him, even better than she does. But the worst part is, she discovered too late that Vivian is actually her neighbor. She can no longer bear the sight of them holding hands, walking together entering her house.

She suffered heartaches many times, but not this one. She stopped peeking & sat on the floor with her head down and back behind the wall.

_Trent & Vivian, together_

On her right, is a picture of her & Trent together at Camp Wawanakwa. She looked at it for a while. After seeing him & Vivian together, she cannot pull out a smile. Instead, rage took over her mind. She threw the picture on the wall, breaking the frame & glass in several pieces.

She wailed, covering her face with her hands, knowing the painful reality of her romantic life is unavoidable.

-END-


End file.
